This invention relates to automated mapping of heart tissue surfaces, and in particular to the mapping of various anatomical regions of the heart having differing geometry such as local ridges.
The mapping process is carried out by a medical device that is driven or controlled by a remote navigation system. Various features of the invention provide for an efficient method of automation of the mapping process. Besides the geometry of the anatomy, electrical or other physiological information can also be collected during the mapping process.